The invention relates to an apparatus for supporting an object on a substantially vertical surface, such as a wall, and more particularly to a hanger for supporting an object by engaging a projection on such a surface.
Theft or accidental removal of objects (e.g., clocks and other electronic equipment) is often a problem in hotels and other such facilities. The loss or potential loss of items has prompted many public and private institutions to take extra steps to prevent such loss. These extra steps can add additional costs for materials and installation. Furthermore, any additional equipment used to prevent theft often impairs necessary access to the items themselves. The impaired access increases the cost for required maintenance, adjustment, repair, or battery replacement.
In the case of battery-operated devices where yearly battery replacement is recommended, or in the case of clocks where daylight savings time or periodic time keeping adjustments are required, the additional access time can add significantly to the cost of maintenance. Furthermore, visible anti-theft devices, such as covers, cages or locks, may give an impression of an unsafe environment. Even in safe environments, where theft may not be a concern, occasionally objects that are hung on a wall will be bumped by an individual or even jarred by an earthquake or other circumstance, which causes the objects to fall off the wall and be damaged or destroyed.
Therefore, a device that provides hidden protection against accidental or mischievous removal of wall-mounted objects, while still providing easy installation, access, and purposeful removal of the object would be welcomed by users of such objects.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.